dews_hangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Avalon
Avalon is Avalon's persona. Do not steal or edit or use without permission. Appearance Biographical Appearance Avalon appears as a human. She has huge brown feathered wings sprouting from her back. Her hair is blonde and currently ends at her shoulder blades. Her eyes change depending on the weather and can either be a striking blue or a faded mist color. Adventure Outfit She likes to where a linen under shirt with long sleeves and layers on top a light blue corset. Her pants are dark blue and disappear into her tall leather brown boots. She wears a belt around her waist and holds her sword. Armor Another outfit she is often appearing in is her armor. She wears a white dress and cape under a gold stained steel armor. Upon her head she either wears her helmet, crown, or steal headband with a brown feather plucked from her own wing. Celestial Form When Avalon is in her celestial form, she glows blue with a faint light blue outline, her clothing gains a blue tone too. She has eight stars that connect and form her body, one at her forehead that connects to a star at her torso. this star forks into her wings to a star at the wrist and at the tip. From her torso, another fork splits down to her feet. Personality Avalon is a benevolent Queen. She runs her kingdom with shared power with her king. She understands law and makes wise decisions. She is cunning in battle and is feared by her enemies. She is also known for coming up with memorable and moving battle cries. Sometimes she is over confident and tends to do stupid feats and ends up giving up when something grows to hard. However if she puts her mind to it, she can accomplish amazing things. She can get nervous easily and results in a bad habit of chewing her nails. She may be courageous in battle but when it comes to speeches and performances she is a nervous wreck, however, she has yet to faint from pressure. History Born to Jason the Healer and Chanda Anticrusio, Avalon was born as a Dosman like her father bearing the gift of wings. Shortly after her birth, her mother mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Growing up as a noble in the Northern Isles, she was treated like royalty and always addressed as Lady, or M'lady. Her days were filled with schooling as it was planned she were to marry into the royal family. However, her father gave her the freedom to chose what she wanted to be. Avalon had always been fascinated by the royal guard and so she told her father she wanted to be a warrior. Many of the generals were bewildered by her fathers request to make her a soldier and many mentors rejected her. One general on the verge of retirement took her in and trained her. She trained hard and long day after day become an expert swordsman. She came top in her class in the finals and was made a knight of the kingdom and title Lady Avalon the Radiant. She was gifted the Sword of Leo. On the same day as her knighting. The Northern Isles were attacked by drakes. The whole city was over run and Avalon barely escaped, also rescuing a young girl along the way. She fled south and found her self on the outskirts of the Mountain Empire. She and the young girl whos name was Fren were taken in by a patrol to the capital city Stoneguard. There she was met the king of the Mountain Empire and met another dosman. This dosman had the gift of foresight and told Avalon that she was the Astralborn. Avalon had no idea what it meant and neither did the other dosman. She was told that clues about what the riddle could mean may lie in the scrolls of the Ruins of Starlight. Avalon stayed a few more days in the Mountain Empire, letting her wounds heal and regaining her strength and doing a little research in the archives before setting out on her quest to find the Ruins of Starlight. Her stay was cut short when the Mountain Empire is attacked by the Blackwood Knights. Avalon figured out that someone on the enemies side knew she was the one to defeat the Blackwood Knights and is determined to kill her. Desperate now fulfil the prophecy, Avalon flew quickly to Urbas Dine, the capital city of Altium. On her arrival, Avalon was skeptical to find a humanoid species that look just like her. Winglets as they are called rule the kingdom of Altium. Even though looking very much the same as the winglets, Avalon still received misplacing stares, for the one thing that defined her difference from winglet and dosman was that her feathers and hair did not match in color. She found a local library where she asked for instructions to the Ruins of Starlight. There she met Scarlet, the high leader of Altium's three way monarchy. Scarlet showed Avalon on a map where the Ruins of Starlight were but warned her that Drakes have been near there recently. Avalon stayed the night in the stronghold before setting off early the next morning for the Ruins of Starlight. After many hours of flying over Harpy Bay, Avalon reached the Ruins of Starlight, the last standing city of the Harpies. There she explored the ancient stronghold and found the library where scrolls beyond count were lying around. Fortunately, three particular scrolls were set on an old rotted wood table. To her surprise, each one of them had information about who she was. The first one told of a time of darkness was to pass on the four corners of the world, another told of seven astral born to rise up to the darkness, and the last was specific about who Avalon was, down to the very fact she was a Dosman from Terras. Many questions came to Avalon that evening but the most nagging one was, Was she the first one here? Whilst exploring the ruins, she found fresh arrows snagged into the walls and a bag and supplies left by someone. It grew late and she could not return to Urbas Dine that night so she decided to make camp in the ruins. After admiring the brightness of the Stars and falling asleep, Avalon found herself in a dream about seven swords and seven Astralborns and a great darkness swallowing up Terras and other lands beyond her knowledge. She woke abruptly as loud screeches echoed through the ruins. Drakes closed in around her. Outnumbered, Avalon was knocked out. After a day, Avalon woke to find herself in a dungeon. She wasn't alone, next to her was a woman with brown hair cloaked in black and brown garments. She learns that this woman is her mother and was the other person who had been at the Ruins of Starlight. Chanda explained that she left after you were born because she had been having strange dreams that needed answering. She sought out a prophet whom lived in Frayland who gave a the prophecy about a Dosman who would save Terras. While she was in Frayland, she gave birth to Jason's youngest daughter Amaya who lived there now. Chanda explained that word spread fast about the Dosman who was misidentified as Avalon's brother Arkenson was coming. So Chanda left to find answers for who the dosman might be which lead her on the same path as Avalon to the Ruins of Starlight. After talking with her mother, Avalon meets Herodion, the so called "Prince" of Blackwood. Herodion removes Avalon from her cell and takes her to the throne room of Lord Blackwood. Unable to see his face, Lord Blackwood chit-chats with Avalon telling her how she thought she could stop him and that he ordered that all the descendants of Chanda and Jason be killed including Chanda and Jason themselves. He explained that Herodion had the gift of time and can see into the past, anywhere in the present, and see into the future. He said that once he killed Jason and Chanda and their decedents, his reign would be certain. Lord Blackwood orders Herodion to kill Avalon the following day along with her mother Chanda. On the way back to her cell, Avalon pleads with Herodion to let her go. She told Herodion that Lord Blackwood would destroy him once he got what he wanted. Herodion dismissed her please and threw her into her cell. That night, Avalon receive no rest as the weight of her execution was heavy upon her mind. To her surprise, Herodion came and set her and her mother free. He explained that he looked into the future and saw many outcomes of where Lord Blackwood wins the war and kills Herodion. He also said he looked into Avalon's furture and saw Lord Blackwood being destroyed and Terras being at peace. He lead Avalon and Chanda safely out of the Blackwood Forest. Herodion planned on escaping with them, but Avalon said she needed someone she could trust on the inside. Herodion agreed to stay and told them to make their way to Frayland and that they could decide what to do from there. Before their parting, Herodion gave Avalon new prophecy from what he had saw in his vision: After years of peace darkness shall ascent. War will rise and fire will rage. Ice will encompass all ending this age. Two kingdoms of old shall rise from the dust. One of shadow and one of stardust. Once the war begins to oscillate. One battle shall determine their fate. But only one will dominate. Skills and Abilities Avalon is an expert flyer and areal combat artist. She always takes to the sky at least once a day. She is also a good runner since she trains in case of situations where she is unable to fly. She is an expert swordsman and best of her class. Second is her archery skills. She can wield most weapons but is strongest with a sword. Weapons Soaring Sword Avalons favorite weapon that she carries with her everywhere is the Soaring Sword. One of the seven relics of the Astralborn. It's two edge blade is made of steal and has a tree of gold in the center with diamonds forged in it. The scaffold is made of a gold compound in the shape of wings with four feathery points. In the center is a large blue diamond circled by six smaller ones. The handle is made of steal wrapped in leather for a firm grip and the butt is a large blue diamond. Sword of Leo As her first sword ever, the Sword of Leo has aided Avalon in battle many times. It is smaller than the soaring sword but lighter and more maneuverable. The blade is two edged and made of iron. The scaffold of steel stained yellow with venal carvings and the butt a lions head. Tempest, Dawn of the Breaking Storm Avalon has given her bow a very intimidating name as it has served her well in areal combat. She gave her bow its name after Jonathan complimented her by describing that her arrows rain down from the sky like rain in a storm and strike her enemies like lightning; and thus she called it Tempest, Dawn of the Breaking Storm. Her bow is made of pine wood from the Sundertham Mountains with an iron reinforced grip with venal cravings. In the center of the grip is a small emerald. Her arrows are made of the same pine wood tipped with sharp iron points and fly with brown feathers. (Not from her own wings.) Dragon's Sabre The Dragon's Sabre is what Avalon calls her simple pocket knife. Given to her by her father when she was young, the Dragon's Sabre has seen its service in war from battles against the giant dragons that once rules the lands in the first age. The blade is simple one sided iron edge with steal reinforced tree. Its handle is made of copper with turquoise stones imbedded in it. It can flip in and out for easy access and has a locking device. This kind of knife technology was extremely rare for first age items but the design is becoming more popular amongst weapon smiths. Family Husband: Jonathan Sons: none Daughters: none Father: Jason Mother: Chanda Brother-in-Laws: none Sister-in-Law: none Relationships RP with Avalon to be added to relationships Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Sonas Category:Humans Category:Angels Category:Nekos Category:Hybrids